In a conventional elevator control apparatus, a speed of a car when the car runs at a constant speed and acceleration/deceleration when the car runs at an increasing/reducing speed are varied according to loads in the car within a driving range of a motor and electric equipments for driving the motor. As a result, remaining power of the motor is utilized to improve a travel efficiency of the car (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-238037